Walk Away
by Glutiam
Summary: A sudden travel to the past caused by an ancient device. Hermione has to unravel its mystery and come back home. She will receive unexpected help. But what happens if this person will follow her to the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_They slowly circle each other, cautiously moving their feet in the rubble covered ground. It is the final encounter, because 'neither can live while the other survives'. They stand now in front of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, finally able to determine the outcome of the war. Although, there was many people fighting on both sides, loosing their lives for what they believed, in this moment none of it matters. The time for the duels ended and now there are only two individuals in whose hands rests the fate of the world._

_The most powerful Dark Lord to ever exist against the Boy Who Lived._

_But it is not important who they are anymore. When they stand before their greatest enemy, holding their wands pointed at the opponent, no one knows who would be the winner. Will the boy, who believes in a power of love, defeat the evil and restore the light to the wizarding world, or will the Dark Lord finally kill his archenemy and control the whole country, spreading death, despair and terror among all living creatures?_

_The time to find out the answer approaches. Any second now, they will open their mouth to scream this final incantation, freeing the spell that will change the order of the world forever._

_The arogant Dark Lord, certain of his invincibility and magical abilities taunts the teenager. Love is nothing to him, he believes it to be a human's nuisance, a weakness._

_That's why, despite his countless fails and the destroyed horcruxes, he is still underestimating Harry Potter._

_Love is a great power, which Lord Voldemort doesn't have. But so is Hate. And Lord Voldemort hates everything and everyone. He is driven by it his whole life._

_Harry Potter doesn't know that and is blinded by Albus Dumbledore's words._

_The line between love and hate is fragile. Which emotion is stronger?_

_In the end it isn't a fight between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, but between Love and Hate, and both are epitomes of each._

_When the first curse finally leaves their wands, the lights - one red and one green - collide together creating a burst of colorful sparks, exploding in every direction._

_It's like an eternal battle of night and day. No one can win._

_Both wizards fall to the ground. They are not moving. Gasps can be heard from everyone gathered on the battlefield._

_The two of the boy's friends rush to his side. Few tears are rolling down the girl's cheeks. No one dares to approach the Dark Lord, not even his followers, although there is not many of them._

_After minutes, or maybe seconds, Harry Potter moves. He finally opens his eyes and sits up. Everyone's attention is focused on him. He survived. He's alive. Cheers erupt._

_Harry looks up at his relived friends and then directs his gaze at where Lord Voldemort lies. Except the space is empty. There is no sign of the Dark Lord._

**OoO**

A young witch sat at the table reading a newspaper. She was holding a mug of coffee in her hand and absently sipping from it from time to time. She was so invested in the lecture, that she never saw her boyfriend who entered the room, until he kissed her soundly on a cheek.

"Good morning 'Mione." The girl jumped at least 3 feet up.

"Ron! Stop sneaking up on me like that, you scared me." she said aggravated. Ronald Weasley, although the pair lived together for quite some time now, never developed an ounce of respect when it came to a reading Hermione. He never was quiet when she asked him to be, or he always was pulling her away from the books, just because he wanted to snog. He also liked to sneak on her, which always ended in her jumping in surprise - like now. She had to live with that, but it was incredibly annoying. Nothing was more important when she had a book in her hands, not even him.

He ignored her waning, sat in front of her at the table and started putting food on his plate.

" Is there something worth attention in the Prophet today?" He asked with his mouth full.

Hermione, used to his absolute lack of manners at the table, answered in a bored tone. "Nothing particularly shocking. Same old." She handed Ron the newspaper. The first page read:

_Mysterious deaths of ten muggleborns in northern France!_

_Witnesses claim they've seen You-Know-Who on the crime scene!_

_Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named really_ alive? _Will he come back?_

"Every month they find some people who claim they saw You-Know-Who. I think the Prophet and Skeeter make that all up to scare everyone."

"We don't know that Ron. I don't think they would want to spread bad news and create such gossips. Plus, Voldemort could really be alive and from the look of it, he doesn't hide anymore with his crimes," she reasoned.

"Yeah, but I don't think he would survive that long after what Harry did to him. And the Prophet just gives us some false information, because since the end of the war they have nothing interesting to write about and You-Know-Who is always a hot topic," argued Ron.

"You can't just assume that he's dead. We shouldn't underestimate Voldemort. After all he was the greatest Dark Lord in the history, "she tried to convince him. "Anyway, I have to go. A lot of work is waiting, "she said raising from the chair.

"But it's only 7 o'clock! Why are you leaving so early? It's crazy. And what are you working so hard on anyway?"

"I told you million of times - I can't talk about it. It's top secret," she explained petulantly. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's something really important."

"Can't you tell your fiance? You're not an Unspeakable for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm not, but it doesn't change anything. It's a top secret job for the Department of Mysteries. I couldn't say a word even if we were married, which we're not ."

"Well, we could be," he said carefully.

"Not now Ron. I won't talk about it right now," she put her hand up and sighed.

It was not the first time Hermione refused to speak about the matter. She and Ron were together for over two years, and lately the only thing he talked about was their marriage. And the diamond ring that sat on her finger was a constant reminder of what she agreed on - she promised to marry Ron.

"So when then?"

"Some other time, I promise. Right now I have a lot of work and have to think about it first."

She thought about the marriage a lot, but couldn't find an answer to the question - did she really wanted to be Ron's wife? And so she avoided answering.

"You always say that. All you do is work," he said in a raised tone." Am I not more important?"

She couldn't take the pressure of his nagging questions and snapped.

"You're not the center of the world Ronald! I said we will talk about it some day!" She finally lost her temper. " For now my work is the most important thing. So kindly please respect my job, because all you do is complain about it! We have a lot of time in the future, so this conversation can wait and my work can't!" She stormed to the door. "And I'm tired of these endless arguments!"

With that she slammed the door, leaving a surprised by her outburst Ron, who was staring at the place where she stood only seconds ago.

**OoO**

When she arrived at the Ministry of Magic she immediately spotted Harry Potter exiting the Floo. He turned his head and also saw her.

"Hi Hermione. How are you? You seem upset."

She sighed. "One word - Ron."

"Oh," said Harry. " You have some problems again?"

Their relationship faced many problems in the past and Harry knew all about them. Only thanks to him and his skills as a negotiator they were still a couple.

"No, we're fine. We just argue a lot. He has objections to my job and that I work for so long. He also brings up the subject of our marriage lately."

"Oh," he repeated himself. "Well if you don't want to marry him, you should just say it."

"He'd be devastated. If I refuse, it would be equivalent with a break up."

"But if you don't want to be his wife you should tell him."

She looked down at her engagement ring.

"I don't know what I want Harry, "she said sadly. "I love him, but I just don't see myself with Ron for the rest of my life. We often can't tolerate each other. I think we're just too different." She could just imagine how their marriage would look like - playing Wizard's Chess every day and fighting over how she ignores Ron for the books. She wanted more from life. An adventure. A challenge.

"It's ok Hermione," he assured and touched her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I'm sure you'll work everything out."

"Thanks, "she crooked a smile. "Now, enough about me. How's Ginny?"

Harry immediately brightened and smiled widely. "She's great actually. Yesterday, when we were in bed and I held my hand on her belly, I felt James kick me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I can't wait when he'll finally come out!" Harry laughed and she couldn't do anything but laugh with him.

"I'm so happy for you Harry. You'll be the best father in the world."

"I hope so," he smiled with wonder in his eyes. Then he added, "and you'll be the best god mother ever."

"Of course I will!" She spoke with all seriousness. "I'll spoil him." They broke out in laughter once again.

Sometimes Hermione wondered if she would be a good mother. But she wasn't ready for kids yet. Besides, she didn't know what to do with her relationship. Should she marry Ron and start a family with him? She somehow couldn't imagine that. There was something lacking in their relationship and with the amount of their arguing it wouldn't be the best environment to raise a child.

Although, she envied Ginny and Harry their perfect life and a happy family, she decided that she wasn't ready to lead a life like theirs. At least not yet.

When Harry's boss called him, he unexpectedly hugged Hermione and hurried to his office grinning. He was really lucky. But he deserved it after all he's been through.

**OoO**

Hermione got in the lift and pushed the button which said: LEVEL NINE. The door almost closed, but someone stopped the proces with a suitcase. When they opened again she saw a heavy breathing, flushed Ewen Cunningham.

"Good morning Hermione," said the man with a slight american accent and stepped in.

"Hello Ewen. You must have run really fast, you look exhausted," replied Hermione putting on a kind smile to hide her amusement, as the lift started to move.

"I'm not the best of a runner, to be honest," he explained panting, "but I didn't want to be late, work is waiting."

Cunningham was Hermione's colleague with whom she worked on a task assigned by the Minister of Magic himself. Ewen was a tall, rather thin man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a big smile. He was 30 years old and always looked stylish. He wasn't any Apollo, but women still turned their heads to look at him, it was probably the air of nonchalance surrounding his person. He was always smiling at them, and liked to wiggle his eyebrows in invitation. Hermione found that a little disgusting, she did not understand what any female could see in him.

She had to admit though, she quite liked to work with him. He was fairly intelligent and hard working. The only thing she couldn't stand was his constant flirting. He was often throwing some innuendos, or looking where he shouldn't - her breasts and butt. She was trying to give some hints about her fiance, literally waving her engagement ring in front of his nose, but all in vain. It seemed he thought a boyfriend was just an obstacle easily moved aside. Few times he even asked her on a date. She of course politely declined. Cunningham wasn't fazed by it and continued his pointless courting, in hopes to finally woo her. She had no choice but get use to his behavior. She had to stay professional and continue their mutual job arrangement, because it was what mattered the most.

"That we do," said Hermione and got out of the lift when it reached the Department of Mysteries after only a few seconds ride, Cunningham trailing behind.

They headed for a small room - their usual place of work. Its walls were navy blue with no windows. A big desk and two chairs were situated inside. On the desk laid piles of books and files. When Hermione opened the door, they saw their boss Mr. Pentrie.

"Granger, Cunningham," screeched the small bald wizard dressed in green robes.

"Mr. Pentrie," greeted the pair in unison.

"Today, I want you to read through these two books," he pointed at thick leather clad books with yellow pages." They could be helpful. I'm expecting some progression. If not," he smiled unpleasantly at them, "you will have to stay here until you finally find some answers. Minister is getting impatient and so am I. This is dragging for too long! You were selected for this job from many others and I'm starting to think we chose not the appropriate candidates," he babbled in his best bossy tone. " Today I'm giving you the chance to prove otherwise and I wait for your final report on the matter."

He pulled from his satchel a black box - the source of the problems - and put it on the desk. "Have a nice day you two," and with that he was gone.

"I hate this fat little man," growled Ewen.

"Who doesn't? He's a moron," replied Hermione. "Let's get to work, unless we want to loose our positions. And I don't want to sit here for the rest of the day, or longer."

"I don't mind spending my every hour in such pleasant company. I quite enjoy it," he purred suggestively, but she only rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the books.

**OoO**

Many hours later they were still sitting in the room, researching on the secret device. There was nothing in the books Mr. Pentrie gave them, that could be counted as a valuable information. They were stuck. Although Hermione and Cunningham were the best researchers in the Ministry, they couldn't find any answers. There was many conflicting trails, but none of them consistent enough.

Hermione was aggravated. She hated when she didn't know something.

"Maybe we should get a break. Let's relax for a moment. My head is spinning from all these letters," suggested Cunningham.

She didn't want to stop the work, because they were far from done, but he was right. She too felt like her head would explode any moment. She put down the book and rearranged her position on a chair, so she was more comfortable.

"Merlin, I'm so hot," said Cunningham pulling his sleeves up.

Indeed it was really warm in this small room.

"I'm hot too." She started to fan herself with her hand.

"You most definitely are, my dear," he said flirtatiously and put a hand on her knee. She was about to tell him to take his hand back, but froze.

On his left arm was a Dark Mark.

Since the disappearance of Lord Voldemort most Death Eaters had been imprisoned or in rare cases set free. When a Death Eater vowed he no longer served the Dark Lord, he was given a chance at new life. The Dark Mark was being removed by a special, really painful ritual. One the participants were the Malfoys. They erased their Dark Marks and even decided to help in locating the rest of the Death Eaters.

Cunningham still had his Dark Mark, so he must be still at his Master's service. Voldemort must have known about the device, its value, and wants it for himself.

Over her dead body. This evil snake won't put his disgusting hands on it.

She slowly raised from her sitting position, his arm dropping in the process. "I need to go to the toilet. I'll be back in 5 minutes," said Hermione and without waiting for a response left the room. She had to tell someone. She decided it would be the best to inform the Minister that they had a traitor in ranks.

When she finally was in the Atrium, she immediately headed for Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. She had to hurry, because it was dangerous to leave a Death Eater with the device.

In the rush she collided with a man. He held her arms in a tight grip to prevent the fall.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and saw Ron. Next to him stood Harry.

"Listen to me," she said anxiously," you have to go to Kingsley and tell him we have a Death Eater in the Ministry!"

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Ewen Cunningham, the one I was working with this whole time, is a Death Eater."

"It's not possible," uttered Harry.

"It is. I saw his mark. But we don't have time for a chat. I left him alone with the device. You two go and bring the Minister. I'll make sure the device is save."

" I'm not letting you alone, I'm going with you," protested Ron.

"No Ron, you have to ho with Harry. I'll be fine. He doesn't know that I know about him," she replied.

They were hesitant of letting her go on her own, but Hermione gave them no choice and before they would argue more, she was already running.

**OoO**

She slowly opened the door, a mask of calmness on her face covering the fear she really felt. Hermione moved to the desk and gathered her things. "I think I'll go home, I don't feel good."

"But we have work," Cunningham pointed at the desk full of papers. "Besides, Pentrie won't let you leave," he reasoned.

"I'll convince him. We'll continue tomorrow." She imperceptibly took the device and held it covered by her jacket.

She was almost out of the room when two men wearing black blocked the way. She took a step back, but collided with a chest. Cunningham put an arm around her waist and wand to her throat, successfully trapping his co-worker.

"Where are you going Hermione?" he breathed to her ear. "Don't you know we can't take anything from here outside?"

"Let me go, I don't know what you're talking about," she struggled in his grip.

"And what pray tell is this?" He was now holding the device in front of her face.

The witch didn't have much of a choice, she had to free herself and get it back. With all her strength she hit Cunningham where it hurts the most and whirled out of his arms.

She took a hold of her wand when one of the Death Eaters had already fired a curse that sliced a side of her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she shot a curse after curse, but the fight was proven difficult. It was one against three. She managed to stun one of the enemies, but their dueling skills were better than she imagined.

Suddenly she felt a burning pain in right hand and her wand tumbled to the floor. Hermione cried out falling to her knees. Looking up she saw two wands pointed directly at her.

"Put your wands down!" Roared someone. She then saw Harry, Ron, the Minister and few Aurors standing in the doorway.

"Give us Miss Granger and the device and you'll be spared," said Kingsley in threatening voice.

"I think I will keep the artifact," replied Cunningham. " I'll rather keep Granger too. She's a lovely creature," he smiled widely while winking at her.

"You bloody bastard!" Shouted furious Ron and raised his wand to blast a curse at Ewen.

"Nooo!" Hermione threw herself at Cunningham. She had to save the device from harm's way. Just when she reached him, Ron's curse hit the target.

Bright light illuminated the room, blinding everyone. When they opened their eyes again, there was no Ewen Cunningham or Hermione Granger. The spot where they were a second ago was now empty.

They just vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What have you done Mudblood?!" Screamed Cunningham standing up and pushing her off him.

Hermione opened her eyes and from her position on a cold stone saw that they were no longer in the Ministry, but some dirty, dark alley. It was raining and her clothes were already soaking wet.

Cunningham was walking in circles, ignoring Hermione, mumbling under his nose something between the lines of 'stupid Mudblood', or 'Lord won't be pleased'.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You have no idea where you took us, do you? You don't know what the device can do." He sounded furious. " Fuck, it's bad. I'm screwed. Idiotic Mudblood," he was talking to himself again, his american accent more apparent.

She suddenly remembered - the device!

"What did it do? What's the device for? Tell me!" She demented.

"I don't know! He didn't tell me. But whatever its purpose is, it must be something of a great importance, probably something bad." So, it looks like the Dark Lord doesn't share knowledge with his loyal servants.

"It's all your fault!" he accused.

"I didn't do this!"

"Well, your stupid boyfriend did," mocked Cunningham.

"If you weren't trying to steal it, none of this would have happened!"

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"Give me the device!" despite the pain, she stood up and rushed in his direction to get the item from his hands.

"No!" He casted a hex, slicing Hermione's shoulder and effectively stopping her charge. She didn't have her wand and was defenseless.

Falling to the ground with a loud, involuntary cry that tore through her, she didn't even have a time to recover, because a second later a cruciatus greeted her. She tried to stop herself from shouting, convulsing, although it was all in vain. She was writhing on the ground, nails cutting the soft skin of the palms, drawing blood. The pain was unbearable. Hermione felt her cheeks were wet, not only from the pouring rain, but now also from the tears rolling down her face. It was a long time since she experienced the torturing curse. Since Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor. She was hoping that would be her last, but was evidently wrong.

"Is that a way to treat a lady?" the agony was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

Cunningham lifted the curse, quickly spun around pointing his wand at the newcomer and said,"Who are you? Go away, it's none of your damn business!"

"Oh, but it is. I cannot leave a damsel in distress without help, can I?" said a man, sounding almost amused.

With trembling hands Hermione pulled strands of hair from her eyes, to look at her savior.

She couldn't see much, her vision was blurred by the flowing tears, it was dark and the rain made it impossible to see a thing. All of her strength was slipping away too, it was hard to keep eyes opened. What she could make out though, was a tall figure with raised wand, pointed at Cunningham. His posture was relaxed, his voice light.

The witch desperately tried to focus on their words, but found it difficult. She was loosing blood fast and could no longer keep herself upright.

The last thing she saw, before letting her eyelids close and be consumed by the darkness, was a red light leaving the end of the mysterious man's wand.

**OoO**

Hermione was laying on something soft and comfortable, which she found strange. The last thing she remembered was a feeling of her head connecting with a cold stone. So she kept eyes closed in case it was all just a dream, and this warm blanket wrapped over her body was only an imagination. Not wanting to leave this fantasy yet, she fell back asleep.

**OoO**

The next time she woke up, it was because she thought she heard a familiar sound. The sound she loved above all.

She managed to open heavy eyelids, and saw a man sitting by the fireplace on a green armchair. He was reading a thick book, turning a page from time to time. A gasp escaped her lips. She quickly closed her eyes, trying to fake sleep.

She lay like that, unmoving, for a few minutes. After she didn't hear any sound, not even a rustling of a paper, she opened her eyes once more to be met with a pair of dark ones. They were so close, that she couldn't make out the face of the man staring at her. His gaze was so intense, it felt like he could see her very soul.

They lingered like that for a moment, but then he blinked, pulled back a little and presented a charming smile.

"You're finally awake, I see. That's good. I was worried you would never wake up," he said in smooth voice.

"How long did I sleep?" was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. She realized her own voice was raspy and her throat hurt while she spoke. He noticed too and offered her a glass of water. She adjusted her position on a sofa and brought the glass to her lips.

He observed Hermione's every move like a hawk and replied. "About 6 hours. You lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, I was able to stop the bleeding and heal you almost completely with few potions."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and asked, "do you remember what happened?"

"I...I...yes, I do," she stumbled on the words.

"Why did he hurt you?" he asked.

"We are...enemies," she said, not wanting to reveal the truth. It was still a top secret case and she would never not follow the orders. "Do you know where is he?"

"Unfortunately I have no idea where he might be. But he won't hurt you anymore, I can promise that," said the man. She thought she saw a glimpse of something similar to fierce satisfaction on his face, but it was probably a trick of the light . "Do not think about it now, you're still weak and you cannot trouble yourself with this enemy of yours," he said with concern. "I have to take a look at your wounds now. Lay down and relax."

She did as he told her, despite the discomfort. It was hard to trust some stranger with her injuries. When he lowered the blanket she saw that she was only in her bra. Hermione squeaked and covered herself back - no one beside Ron has ever seen her so exposed. The man sighed in exasperation and she blushed, realizing she was acting childishly. He only wanted to help her. Besides, he must have already seen her earlier, when he was healing the wounds. She reluctantly pulled down the blanked, once again reviling her black lace bra.

"Just relax," he said softly and began to study the wounds on her shoulder, chest and stomach.

She wasn't looking at what should interest her the most. She will check the wounds later. Instead she had a chance to look closely at this mysterious man. She observed his face as he worked. His eyes were focused on the work and the furrowing of his brows showed he was concentrating. She didn't notice earlier how handsome he was. He was probably around her age, had ebony black hair, combed neatly to the side, contrasting with his pale skin. High, aristocratic cheekbones and thin, but perfectly pink lips. The most intriguing, though, were his dark midnight-blue eyes. These eyes held such depth, that she imagined it was possible to drown. She couldn't see any emotion in them, but it still felt like if little sparks were dancing inside - stars on the night's sky - she thought. Hypnotizing. They were surrounded by long eyelashes, enhancing the blue color. Above these beautiful eyes were masculine eyebrows, perfectly accenting his whole face. He looked like a beau from some romance novel. A white shirt tucked into the black trousers only filled this look.

She was pulled out of her observations, when she felt pain in her abdomen. She looked down at the wound and saw a long, ugly gush. The man, whose name she still didn't know, put a gentle hand on her stomach and said," It doesn't look nice, but will heal soon. I'm afraid that there might stay a scar, though." he then started applying some brown substance on it. " This will quicken the process of healing."

"Thank you," she said. He stopped, looked at her smiling and resumed his work. "What's your name?" She found herself asking. She wanted to finally be able to put a name to this man, who saved her life.

"I'm Tom."

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," she extended a hand and he delicately shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you too," she didn't have any idea what to say next. What do you say to the stranger, when you're laying on his sofa half naked? She had to get out of here, go home, or the Ministry, and tell Harry and Ron, that she was save. "I don't know how to thank you for your help. I owe you my life. Thank you for healing me and taking care of me." She opted for eventually. "I think it's time for me to go home though, I don't want to abuse your hospitality." She tried to sit, but all she managed was wincing in pain.

Tom put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down on the sofa. "I don't think you can go just yet, you need more time to heal."

"But I'm f-," she was saying, but was cut off.

"No, you're not," he said harshly all of a sudden. "You shouldn't try to escape with a big, unhealed gash on your stomach," he reasoned. Although, almost not visible, she could see a flash of annoyance in his eyes. " You can't argue with your doctor," he smirked at her to cool down the strained moment. "Just sleep here for the night, and tomorrow you will go home." He returned to his charming self.

"But I have to contact someone. They will be worried if I don't."

"That's understandable," he agreed. "I'll bring you quill and parchment. You can owl whoever you want."

He left the room and she was now alone. She pulled the blanked up, getting quite cold. She sat up cautiously and for the first time looked around the room she will evidently have to stay in tonight.

It was a medium sized living room, with grey walls and dark brown, wooden floor. There was no light, except for a little lamp standing on a large, brown desk, and a fireplace. The sofa she was on, and the chair Tom was previously occupying were both green. Probably a Slytherin. No, he was too nice for a snake. Next to the sofa stood a coffee table. On the coffee table was a brown paste, he used on her wounds. There was also a newspaper, which she picked up and started reading.

She was reading the news, but what she saw did not make sense. There was not a word about Voldemort - which was unusual. She couldn't even found one article from Rita Skeeter! And other articles she found were about people she never heard of. Something was not right. Hermione skipped to the first page and looked at the date.

_the 5th of November, 1947_

Her heart stopped, jaw dropped. The Daily Prophet fell from her hands.

How was it possible? It had to be some kind of a joke... But it couldn't be. Milion thoughts raced through her mind and only one question - _what_? Was that what Cunningham meant when he was talking about how the device was dangerous? Did it took them to the past? No, it was ridiculous. She researched on it for a long time and didn't come up with anything about time travel. She didn't want to believe it, but the evidence in form of the 1947 Daily Prophet was in front of her eyes.

She still wasn't out of the state of shock when Tom came back and put the quill and the parchment on the table. "Here, you can w-"

"I don't need them anymore," interrupted Hermione weakly, staring at the date. "I won't be writing anyone."

It was not like she could send a letter 53 years to the future anyway.

* * *

**A/N : I want to thank everyone who liked the first chapter .**

**I hope this one is not so bad and you will continue reading.**

**For now the device is kind of a mystery, but everything about it and about Cunningham (we don't know what happened to him) will be explained eventually. You'll also see how Voldie is doing in year 2000 ;)**

**Thanks again! **

**Hugs, **

** Ti.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"His Lordship will hear you now, bloodtraitor," heard a man, before he was unceremoniously shoved onto the marble floor. Raising to his knees, he could not see more than a blackness provided by a blindfold tied at the back of his head.

"Let our messenger see," sounded a menacing voice spreading to every part of the room, raising goosebumps at the back of the man's neck.

When suddenly light hit his eyes, he closed them trying to get rid of the dots dancing in his vision. He slowly lifted his head, but it immediately fell down. He didn't want to look at the sight before him.

About 5 meters ahead, on a throne-like chair, sat a figure in long, black robes, contrasting with his snow white face. He reminded a snake and had blood red eyes. Never in thousand years the man could imagine that he would find himself bowing before the evil Dark Lord. He couldn't do anything different though. He was trembling and it was impossible to look at this creature - you couldn't even call him human.

"Tell me, do you work for the Ministry?" said Lord Voldemort.

"Y-Yes," he whispered, not having enough strength to stay brave.

He found himself on the cold marble again, when one of the present masked people backhanded him shouting, " You will address the Lord with respect scum!"

Not raising from his low position, but shaking even more than earlier from fear, he said again,"Yes... my Lord. I work in the Department of Mysteries."

"An Unspeakable," sounded amused Voldemort. "It seems you cannot reveal any secrets."

"N-No, my Lord."

"Hmmm. In the act of mercy, to make matters simpler for the both sides, I will allow you, Unspeakable, to tell me everything I ask on your own free will. I would not like to play games today, I'm rather impatient, you see. My Death Eaters on the other hand didn't have fun torturing the information out of someone in a long time. If you choose to not be cooperative, I'm sure they will be delighted," he flashed his evil smile. "So tell me, what exactly happened on Level Nine today? I know you saw it. And remember I can tell when someone is lying. I wouldn't recommend doing that."

The man looked around the room. The Death Eaters were already rubbing their hands. He knew what awaited him if he would lie. Torture. Lord Voldemort was cruel, but maybe if he tells everything, he would be spared. He wanted to see his wife and son again, so he'll do everything that could provide an escape route. Against the vow to the Ministry he will tell what happened.

"I-I saw the Aurors and the Minister being led by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were running in the direction of the offices, so I decided to follow and see what was going on. When I got there, they were shouting about some de-device," he risked taking a look at the Dark Lord. Voldemort's eyes darkened in rage and the man averted his gaze to the floor. "Three people, I recognized one of them as Ewen Cunningham, were in the room with Hermione Granger. I saw a curse being fired at Cunningham and Hermione throwing herself at him. Next, there was a flash of bright light, then...nothing. They were just g-gone. The Aurors captured other two m-Ahhh!" he couldn't finish the sentence, because a powerful cruciatus hit him.

Enraged Voldemort raised from his throne. "Idiotic morons!" he roared. "He lost the other part! And now it's gone! Damn Potter and his friends!" He was beyond control. The Dark Lord was firing curses on left and right, hitting his servants who were toppling onto the floor screaming.

When the moment of his rage passes and he finally sits again, he is unbelievably calm. Looking at the trebling form in front of him, he decided to end the man's suffering.

"Avada Kedavra."

His Lordship was merciful indeed.

**OoO**

**53 years in the past**

Tom Riddle sat behind an old counter. Looking around all he saw was dust. A thick blanket of dust covered all the furniture, the floor and windows were so dirty that not even a ray of light could make its way through. It was really disgusting. He hated this place and this job.

After he was refused a job at Hogwarts - the only place he ever considered home and the place that was important to his plans - he had to think about a new approach of how to carry out his mission. A mission that will give him immortality and power to rule the world. Work at Borgin and Burkes became just a small step to accomplish it.

So he was forced to degrade himself to a mere salesman. A job not worth his intellect.

It was all just too easy. It was not a challenge for him to charm the clientele. His charisma was enough to convince anyone to sell their most valued possessions for a small price. He was the best in his job. Borgin and Burkes has never prospered so well.

Tom was putting on a polite façade his whole life. In school he was a polite boy helping his peers, the headmaster's favorite and the most brilliant student to ever attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now he continued to play the role, but not for long. He was tired of it. Fortunately it was necessary just a little longer. He had one more thing to do.

He had to obtain artifacts belonging to one Hepzibah Smith. It won't be hard. He was her perfect 'sweet boy' as she called him. Smith was a wealthy witch, a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and a collector of magical antiques. Tom knew from the shop's files that a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, was bought by Hephzibah from Caractacus Burke for a great amount of money. He was sure though, that she had other valuable artifacts that could be of interest to him. Although he felt the victory was close, he had to be careful and not drop his act.

He had to continue the work and carry out all of the assignments. It was a good opportunity to study the dark artifacts in the shop. Before he takes his leave, he will probably collect some of the useful ones.

That thought led him to the other predicament. The girl in his flat.

She and that man came out of thin air. He was lucky he was in a right place at the right time. He witnessed a very interesting conversation and was really intrigued by what he's heard. From what he deduced, the pair was transported to Knockturn Alley by the device, which couldn't be a portkey, but something else. And where did they come from? Their clothes were...unusual. An average person would probably ignore all these signs, but he knew he had to take a closer look. There was something else about them and he felt that this device was a powerful tool. And he was never wrong.

He had to find out what the device could do, what's its purpose and if it could help him in gaining power.

He already interrogated this Cunningham man and wasn't happy with the answers. He didn't know much, but he told Tom that he and the woman - Hermione Granger - were doing research on the device for the Ministry of Magic. The man was useless in giving him important information, so he had to find out what Hermione knew. He would use a totally different interrogation technique with her though, the opposite to what he did to Cunningham.

For that he was forced to share a flat with a Mudblood. The thought was repulsive, but he was ready to make this kind of sacrifice. It was necessary, because he needed to know more. He will play a perfect, helping citizen, she will fall in love with him, like any other girl would, and spill all the secrets. Besides, she could be useful. He immediately felt how strong her magical aura was, at least for a Mudblood. He will use the knowledge she has and then simply dispose of her - one filth less.

**OoO**

After Tom finally finished work, he headed to his flat. It was about 5 minutes walk from Borgin and Burkes, so he decided not to apparate and instead enjoy the solitude as long as he could. His apartment was no longer his own. He considered helping the girl find a job so she could move out, but it would be harder to keep an eye on her this way. He wanted her to be completely depending on him, be the only person she has. At first she claimed that some people would worry with her disappearance, but quickly changed the version to one where she didn't have anyone and was far away from home and completely alone. He was satisfied with this turn of things, it would be easier to win her over. He only hoped it wouldn't take long, because he would not be able to live with a Mudblood under the same roof and not murder her sooner or later.

Aware of what - or rather who - awaited behind the black door leading to his flat, Tom banned all the thoughts of how satisfying killing her would be, put a hand on the doorknob and a kind smile onto his face.

He stepped inside, and when he saw her lying on the same green sofa as earlier reading, his smile faltered slightly and a glint of red fury entered his eyes. How dare she touch his books without being given permission!

The girl noticed him standing there and asked politely,"Hello. I hope you're not angry that I've found some books. I was really bored."

She then looked at his hand and he, following her gaze, saw that his fist was clenched tightly. He quickly loosened his fingers and answered as calmly as he could (he still had to learn how to better control his rage)," Of course not Miss Granger. I too find boredom the worst thing that could happen to a person, brain needs stimulation to work effectively after all. Please feel free to read all you want." It was the hardest thing Tom had ever said. Sharing his precious toms with this girl.

In opposition to what Tom felt at the moment, she brightened immediately and returned her eyes to the book.

"You have incredible books in here, you know. I've never seen _,,The Extinction of Magical Civilizations", _although I've been searching for it. Not even Hogwarts has it in its library. It's amazing!"

She was really excited by that book, wasn't she? She even forgot about his presence and was now scanning the text with her brow eyes. Stupid girl - ignoring him was unacceptable. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but thought better of it. It was...refreshing, to see someone being so absorbed by the lecture - almost like himself. Interesting. Tom chuckled in his head.

"So, what is your perception on what author says of the ancient Indian tribe hiding in the mountains and the Sapphire Cave?" he asked.

She lifted her head up abruptly. He was surprised her neck was still intact and didn't snap from the movement. Her eyes were shining with excitement and he could see that she was desperate to share her observations on the subject.

"I think he got all that wrong," she answered resolutely and he raised an eyebrow. She took it as a queue to continue and explained further. "The information given by the author about the tribe is different from what I know of the Sapphire Cave. The magic of the Indian tribe does not fit the description of the Cave's properties. In my opinion he simply confused the caves. In the same region is another, lets call it a cave, but this one fits the description. It's believed to not be real, because no one managed to live long enough to tell the tale about it. I also am sure that the cave and its unfathomable magic was a big factor of the tribe's extinction. Don't you think?" She ended her speech and asked shyly, but with hope for the confirmation of her theory.

It was hard to imagine, but he was impressed. This Mudblood wasn't so stupid after all. He would never admit it though.

"I do actually," he said and the girl smiled so widely, he could almost see all of her white teeth.

It will be easier to win her over than he initially imagined. All Tom needed were books.

* * *

**A/N : So, Tom is not a very nice man. Hermione is still a know-it-all.**

**It's only the beginning of the story and there's going to be more action as the characters will get to know each other better. And I'm sure Hermione will finally find out about Tom's darker (real) side.**

**If you're curious how the time works in this story, you'll have to wait and find out :)**

**Thanks for reading - Ti.**


End file.
